The present invention relates to the art of dual actuators and, more specifically, to a dual actuator for a read-write data storage device.
Modern magnetic tape based data storage devices simultaneously perform read and write operations in order to enhance system speed and reliability. Generally, the simultaneous read/write operation is achieved through the use of dual heads fixedly mounted to one another with each head having multiple readers and writers. More specifically, readers on one head are aligned with writers on another head so that data can be written and verified in a single operation. In this manner, system speed is enhanced while, at the same time, an overall error rate is reduced. That is, if too many read errors are detected, data is re-written without interruption in device operation.